


Mercy

by kangelique



Series: The Captain Swan Playlist [21]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Deleted Thoughts, Emma is broken, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Gen, Heavy Angst, I'm broken writing this, In the Swan-Hook house, Really just sadness, Regret, Season 5 episode 11 "Swan Song", Seriously Sad, Sort of Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangelique/pseuds/kangelique
Summary: She killed him.Now he's dead.Just like their dreams, their hopes, their future.But she lays on the couch anyway.Hoping maybe he'll come back for her.Come back to her.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Series: The Captain Swan Playlist [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1327670
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> This is the product of an attempt to get out of a little writer's slump and my midnight thoughts. Hope you like it!

**Mercy:**

She lays on the couch they never shared. 

The walls of the home they never got to build are angry. 

With her. With her feelings. With the selfish love she carries. 

The same selfish love that takes and breaks at the same time. 

She broke him. 

She filled his head with poisonous thoughts.

She returned the thirst for revenge into his soul. 

She is a savior, but she killed him. 

She killed their happy ending. 

And the ring on her finger holds too many meanings. 

Too many unsaid I love you’s. 

Not enough I trust you’s. 

What else is there to do? 

Wait forever for the tears to dry on her cheeks. 

Maybe death will come if she’s still, like a stone, like her heart after pushing the sword through their love. 

Except it won’t and she’s glad. 

She’s secretly glad someone has finally decided not to show her mercy. 

After all, mercy is all he pleaded before his grip on her fingers loosened and so did her strength. 

God, she lays on the couch they never shared. 

Hoping to not share anything with anyone anymore. 

She loves him, but she loved him wrong and right. 

Now everything is right. 

She is light again. 

But everything is wrong. 

She can’t see in the dark without him. 


End file.
